One thing at a time
by CPT Admen
Summary: a one shot in a separate universe from my other fics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I know you've tested it a dozen times, but I still want to be careful. Let me know the instant you think something's wrong, okay?" Shepard said.

"You know I will. And even if there's a problem, I don't mind getting sick for a day or two. Still totally worth it." Shepard smiled knowingly and readjusted himself, sitting up a bit straighter. Tali was in the bathroom, setting up a safer way for them to sleep together. She'd been very secretive about it and would only say that she'd tested it repeatedly and it was all but perfect. But it still made Shepard worry.

He would always worry, that was the way it would have to be. It got easier each time though. Tali's body was rapidly adapting to his, and to the room. With a small amount of antibiotics, she could spend the night with her helmet off without side effects. It was still unpleasant the day after if she took off her entire suit.

Tali had said that this new way she'd found would be just as enjoyable without the risk. Shepard had a hard time believing her, but after the first night he'd spent with her bare cheek pressed against his chest, he'd trust her on this subject.

"All right. Close your eyes."

Shepard did as she said. "They're closed." He heard the bathroom door open, then close, her footsteps very briefly, then a soft hiss as she removed her helmet.

"Open them." Shepard blinked, then looked her up and down. She seemed to be naked, but her hood was somehow still hanging around her, disembodied.

"Tali, what…?"

"It's fine, look." She placed a finger to her arm and traced it up and down. There was a tiny bit of shine to her skin wherever she touched.

"What did you do?"

Tali smiled and knelt on the bed. "It's called a skinsuit. It's an application that gives my suit the same appearance as what's beneath it, and translates whatever I feel to my actual skin."

"This is…Tali, this is amazing. How come more Quarians don't use this?"

"It isn't exactly cheap."

"Then how did you…"

Tali blushed profusely and fidgeted a little with her hands. "I appropriated a few funds from that last raid. This comes compliments of Cerberus."

"Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you're bad?" Tali laughed. "Are you sure it works…for…y'know…"

"That's what it's designed for." She held her arm out. "Go ahead. Touch me." Shepard cautiously reached out and ran a finger over her arm. The same sheen passed where he touched. It was true, it felt exactly like her skin. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out the softest of happy mewls, still not used to the sensation of really being touched.

"Tali…" Her cheeks grew warmer as Shepard's eyes explored her body. Her perfect curves, her raven hair, the way her eyes glowed with light. "Oh Tali, come here." Shepard gently closed his grip and pulled her down. She sank into his arms and let out a wispy sigh.

"Shepard…k-keep touching me…" Tali was all but immobilized with pleasure just from the sensation of their bodies pressed together. The suit even let her feel his breath skating over her skin. Shepard softly dug his fingers into her back and buried his face in her hair. She whimpered and curled her toes. "It feels so perfect…"

"Are you sure I'm not damaging the suit? It's like it isn't even there, is it still durable enough to…"

Tali pulled her head up and rested her forehead against his. "Shepard," she kissed him quickly. "Stop talking." Shepard studied her for a moment, and then pulled her into another kiss. He wove his fingers into her hair and they began playfully dueling with their tongues. Shepard took a firm handful of her ass and she moaned through the kiss. He continued to knead her flesh and she shifted with pleasure. She pulled away, sucking on his lower lip before moving to kiss his neck.

"Tali, your ass is really fantastic," he whispered. She giggled and nipped his ear.

"Thanks. Yours isn't half bad either," she replied, worming a hand beneath him and squeezing. Shepard laughed.

"Glad you approve." He traced a hand over her thigh and then up her back. "It feels pretty accurate on this side of things."

"Mmmm."

"How does it feel over there?"

"Uhhhn you have no idea." She skated back up into another kiss. "How about another little experiment?"

Shepard stroked her cheek. "What did you have in mind?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Here, roll over." They rolled on the spot and Tali sighed, feeling the soft sheets beneath her still warm from Shepard lying there.

"What do you want me…" Shepard started. Tali put a finger to her lips, then placed it against his forehead and slowly pushed him down lower onto her chest. Shepard smiled, then kissed her between her breasts. Tali bit her lip and put a hand to the back of his head. Shepard ran his tongue over her nipple.

"Uhhhhmm." Tali wrapped her legs around him and arched her back. "Mmmmff. Shepard, don't stop." He started running a hand steadily up and down her thigh. Tali had never had anyone use their mouth on her breasts before, it was always either too dangerous or they simply hadn't thought to. She was in absolute heaven. Shepard got a little bolder and bit down very softly. "Hmmm!" Tali squeezed with her legs and rolled her head back. She had started to grow warm and the suit even let the heat bleed through.

Shepard stopped stroking her thigh and simply took a hold of her rear again. He used his other hand to run circles around her free nipple. Tali threw her chest out slightly and whimpered with pleasure. The heat had spread out across her entire body and she had grown very wet. Shepard finally parted from her chest, pulling softly with his teeth on the way and making her squeak with joy.

"Can the suit handle it if I…I mean, is it safe to…" Shepard whispered. Tali spread her legs apart and parted his lips with her thumb.

"…Yes."

Shepard repositioned, aligned himself, and finally penetrated her. Tali let out a ragged cry of joy and wrapped her arms tightly around his back. The suit might as well have not been there. She was so incredibly warm and slick. He slid out, then back in, slowly and purposefully. Tali trembled and gasped on each consecutive thrust.

"Oh yes, oh Keelah, oh, oh, oooooh!" She dug her fingers into his back. They both started to sweat from heat and passion. Shepard kept a reserved but steady pace. She felt amazing, her muscles quivering or tightening every now and then, her whole body pleading for him to keep going.

Her juices flowed steadily and their warm breath alighted each other's skin over and over. Eventually, Tali shifted and her cries started to heighten.

"AH! Shepard, Uhm, Ah, Uhn, I'm going to cum!"

"So am I!" Shepard started to increase his speed and Tali started arching her back again.

"K-kiss me, Ah! Kiss me right when it happens!" They both gasped, screamed, and passed over the edge. Shepard slowed down and made his movements more surreptitious, letting Tali feel every inch of him inside her. "Aaaah…Aaaaaaah…AAAAH…" She curled her toes, strained her muscles and tightened around Shepard as she approached the edge. Just as her mind started to flood with ecstasy, Shepard locked her in a long luscious kiss. He came in her depths and the two stayed locked together, sharing sensations so intense and sweet. They rolled on the spot again and slowly, very slowly, their minds cleared and world shattering orgasm gave way to sublime afterglow.

They broke apart from the kiss and panted, feeling the rise and fall of each other's sweat covered bodies. Tali smiled broadly and rested her head on Shepard's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I…I'd call that…a successful field test," Shepard gasped.

"Mmmmm." Tali nuzzled him and started tracing a finger around his chest.

"Sorry about my…um…"

"The suit repels it. Two minutes in the shower and It's gone."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Tali pulled her head up and gazed into his eyes. "Now that we have this, promise me we'll make love more often."

Shepard brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Night and day." They sealed themselves in each other's arms and closed their eyes.

"There are a few modifications I could download."

"Such as?"

"You know. Ridges for his and her pleasure. Vibration."

Shepard laughed. "One thing at a time Tali. One thing at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, just a few more steps." Shepard closed the cabin door behind him and readjusted Tali's arm over his shoulder.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Shepard teased. He held up a hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Tali adjusted her head and looked drowsily at his extended digits.

"Th…fou…Ungh, no fair."

"That's what I thought." He smiled and helped her down toward the bed. "Almost there." Tali stumbled.

"I'm not feeling too sure of my legs…" Tali said.

"All right. Put your arms around my neck." Tali drowsily replied and Shepard lifted her off her feet. He carried her the last few steps and set her down on the bed. "Here, sleep it off. It's already pretty late." Tali was going to protest, but her limbs felt very heavy.

"Maybe you're right. How much did I drink?" Tali slurred.

Shepard pulled his shirt over his head and smiled knowingly. "A lot."

"I should be okay, in the morning. I filtered it through my suits medical interface a few times first."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I should be hangover free…I think."

"You think?"

"I won't get sick at least."

"Well that's good."

"I tend to get veeery smart right before I get drunk." Shepard stripped off the last of his clothes and climbed in next to her.

"Lucky break."

"Mhm." Tali fumbled with her omnitool for a few seconds. She fabricated a cube of plastic, accidentally deployed a defense drone and flushed the toilet. "I'm having a little trouble seeing what I'm doing."

Shepard held out his arm. "Here, let me help." Tali crawled over and curled up next to him, proffering her omnitool.

"Hit the little red button. It's…here-ish," she said, gesturing to a corner of the tool. Shepard found it, tapped it, and Tali's suit slowly faded away save for her hood and her helmet.

"Ah, so that's what you were up to."

"Mmm."

Shepard pulled her close. "Get some rest."

"Not yet, I haven't seen you all day."

"All right, you don't have to sleep." Shepard reached for the sound system and turned on some soft music.

Tali sighed and wrapped a leg around him. "I love you Shepard. And I swear, that's not the Turian brandy talking."

"I believe you."

"In a way I always have."

Shepard looked down and smiled. "Define always."

"Well…You make a hell of a first impression Shepard. You saved my life."

"Point taken."

Tali giggled. "My knight in N7 armor rushes to my aid. After you brought me onboard I kind of, sort of developed a bit of a crush on you."

"How big of a crush?"

Tali fidgeted a little and Shepard felt her grow a little warm. "Every time you came down to engineering to talk to me I was kind of sweating through my suit." Shepard laughed and took her hand. "You were always so nice to me…I was a lost Quarian girl in way over her head. And you treated me like everyone else." She gave him a little nuzzle. "After a while I *hic!* I started having…fantasies."

"What kind of fantasies?"

"Oh, really dumb ones…really."

"You've dangled it in front of my eyes. Now you have to tell me."

"*sigh* all right…There was this one where I was alone in engineering, and you came in, and, you came up behind me and, you put your arms around my waist and…and you called me…"

"What? What did I call you?"

"No, really, it's *hic!* it's stupid."

"I promise I won't laugh." Tali took another deep breath.

"You called me beautiful." Shepard glanced down at her and she looked back up at him. "See, I told you. It was stupid, and it wasn't even a really good fantasy, and now I *hic!* can't talk straight because I drank too much and I'm babbling like an idiot again and I…" Shepard removed her helmet and let her hood down. Her hair came loose and spread her scent. "I…" Shepard put a hand to her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Stop talking, beautiful." Tali let out a soft happy squeak and they kissed, hard and long. She rolled on top of him, lust and affection partially clearing her head. They kissed over and over, arms locked around each other, tongues playfully dancing in circles. They softly shifted and undulated against each other once or twice. Tali let out a small series of ecstatic whimpers and curled her toes with pleasure.

Tali extricated herself from the kiss and gently bit down on Shepard's neck. "Shepard…mmf, Keelah. I want you inside me," she mewled.

"You certainly got frisky in a hurry."

"Mmm." Tali crawled up a little higher and Shepard sucked softly on her breast. She bit her lip and moaned with delight. Shepard's hands found her rear end and squeezed firmly. Tali gasped and rubbed herself against his chest. Her quim felt warm against his skin and spread her now steadily flowing juices as she slowly gyrated with pleasure. Shepard released her breast and sat up to kiss her stomach. Tali wrapped her arms around his head and bit her lip again, softly squeezing with her legs. "Hold on to something Shepard." She extricated him from her belly and pushed him back to the bed, firmly placing her arms on his chest.

"Mmmf, Tali, what's gotten into you tonight?"

"Hmhm, a lot of Palevin 63, and…" She positioned herself, kissed him quickly and then sank easily onto his now erect and straining member. He slid in with absolutely no effort, she was wondrously wet and warm. "Aaaah, you."

"Omigod Tali, oh that's so good." Tali slowly started working her way up and down, mewling and whimpering with pleasure. Shepard placed his hands on her ample hips started undulating in time with her, doubling both of their pleasure.

"Ah, oh, Shepard, oh Shepard yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, you're so good, so good, mmmmmmm!"

"T-tali, don't stop, don't stop!" Though their cries were violent, they were firm but not fast. It wasn't just sex, it was truly making love. They rose and fell over and over, rapidly becoming hot. Words soon dissolved into gasps, pants and moans, their actions ruled by their love and their drive.

"Sha, Shepard, I'm close, I'm getting close."

"I am too. *pant* Do you want me to pull out?"

"Mmf, no, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, cum inside me."

"Aah, all right." Shepard offered his hands and she took them, both now using only their lower bodies. They rose the slope, their gasps rising in tempo. They grew a little harsher, producing a soft slapping noise. Tali started crying out on every consecutive thrust, they both grew tense and slowed down, drawing out their climaxes as long as they could. They finally cried out together and thrusted one last time. Their toes curled, their backs arched and their bodies cried out together, a legendarily perfect orgasm ravaging both of them in unison.

Tali collapsed onto his chest and the two panted together again. They quickly cocooned themselves in each other's arms and rested for a few minutes. After a while, Shepard looked back down at her.

"Tali, I…" She let out a tiny high-pitched snore and Shepard laughed. He kissed her forehead and rested his head back. "I'll tell you in the morning."

Tali woke with a soft groan. Shepard brushed her hair out of her eyes and allowed her to reposition. "You all right?" Shepard asked.

"I think so. The suit did it's job. I don't have a hangover, exactly. I'm just…really, really drowsy."

"No one said you had to get up."

"True, but you have to."

Shepard thought for a second. "Joker?"

"What's up commander?"

"How far along are we?"

"We won't get to Arcturus for another ten hours."

"You need me for anything?"

"No sir."

"I'm gonna sleep in."

"Aye aye. You kids have fuuun."

Tali giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, I could use the company."

"Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever heard of Etta James?"

"Who?"

Shepard reached over and switched the music back on. watch?v=H8gjyS-QEVs

Tali listened for a few seconds and smiled. "That's really nice."

"I thought you'd like it." Their eyes locked for a few seconds. "Come here." They kissed, softly caressing each other. "I love you too." A perfectly content smile crossed Tali's face, and she rested her head on his chest again.


End file.
